


Red Lips

by PhoenixNinja101



Series: Color Wheel [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: Happy AkaKuro Day!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Color Wheel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh my gosh I can’t believe I wrote this!

**Normal POV!**

“I’m very sorry for the inconvenience.” apologized the school nurse as she bowed a perfect 90˚ to the red-haired captain. “Had I known that the baseball club was going to take all the ice, I would have stayed and watched them instead.”

“It is of no issue, Megumi-san.” smiling politely as the black-haired nurse continued bowing to him, Akashi assured, “I’ll make do with the bottled waters for now.” he then added, “Why don’t you check if there are any at the cafeteria?”

Kuroko stared as the redhead’s smile brightened, as though to say ‘run along now’ to the nurse as she muttered one last apology before scurrying off in the cafeteria’s direction. Eyes trailing back to the red-haired boy, he wondered if this was how Akashi got away with giving orders even to the school staffs.

Meeting his eyes was a pair of amused red irises. “Something wrong, Kuroko?”

“Nothing, Akashi-kun.” he shook his head, turning his gaze away from the other as he said blankly, “Just wondering when you plan to put me down.”

Shivering slightly from when the redhead’s chuckle tickled his ears, he adjusted his hold on the other’s neck so he could be carried better. It was at times like this that Kuroko was thankful for his low presence. To be carried by his captain bridal-style to the infirmary – how embarrassing.

Noticing the tealhead’s state of mind, Akashi refrained from further teasing as he entered the infirmary and made his way to the nearest bed. Gently, as though he was cradling a baby and not his teammate, he placed the other down, being careful not to jostle his foot, which was swollen red from spraining his ankle.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko murmured, sighing as he lifted his leg to rest on the bed as he laid down tiredly. Closing his eyes, he heard Akashi’s footsteps moving as the tiny fridge located in the corner of the room opened, the sound of Akashi’s movements soothing to his ears. He felt more than saw Akashi touch his swollen foot with a cold bottle, acting as an ice as he hissed at the prickling sensation.

“Sorry.” Akashi said as he sat on the bed.

Kuroko opened his eyes as he stared at the other, who was busy with his foot. Teal eyes watched as his captain gently caressed the swollen area to ease the pain, bringing it closer to his lips and snapping Kuroko out of his daze. It was already too late, however. Before the redhead’s name could even leave his lips, Akashi was already kissing the reddened skin.

When red eyes looked up, he found Kuroko cowering on the bed with his face flushed. Chuckling softly at the cute display, Akashi leaned closer to the tealnette as he placed the other’s leg on his lap. “Is something the matter, Tetsuya?” using his name so intimately sent another wave of embarrassment on the other causing a smile to make its way to Akashi’s face. This side of his lover was one that only he was aware of, and Akashi treasured it each and every time.

“T-that… A-Akashi-kun! That was unsanitary.” Kuroko stuttered, flushing at the lame excuse as he averted his gaze from the redhead, not noticing the other’s looming figure. “Please r-refrain from doing that again. Akashi-kun, are you listeni- _mmph_!”

Eyes widening at the pair of lips on his, Kuroko gasped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, Akashi taking the opportunity to insert his tongue on the hot cavern as the smaller let out a muffled moan. He raised his hand, first to place it on the redhead’s shoulder, as though it was to push him away, before trailing it up the other’s neck and settling on the captain’s cheek, urging him closer as Kuroko sighed in defeat against his lips.

As Akashi continued kissing him, dominating his very being, Kuroko made no attempt to fight back, melting at his captain’s touch and ministrations, surrendering himself fully to his captor.

Once they parted ways, Akashi wasted no time in chasing the other’s lips, only to be met with a palm on his lips. Irked, Akashi opened his eyes to stare at his bashful lover who was trying his best to breathe in as much air as he could.

“The nurse could come here any minute.” Kuroko said shyly, turning to look at Akashi under his lashes as his red lips glistened from the aftermath of the kiss. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

Akashi paid no heed; the rapid beating of his heart the only sound that could reach his ears as he dived back in to meet his lover’s soft, swollen lips, the sweet taste of what was his sending a tingle in his chest in the only way Kuroko knows how.

Such was the sweet taste of love.

**~•~**

**OMAKE:**

Before Akashi’s lips could make contact with Kuroko’s, there was a loud clatter just outside the infirmary’s door. As fast as lightning, Kuroko’s head turned to the direction of the sound only to hear a muffled ‘sorry!’ followed by the sound of fading footsteps by the hallway.

“D-did we just…” get caught? was what he wanted to ask, too shocked to complete his sentence as Kuroko turned to look at Akashi.

Said red-haired captain only shrugged, pulling him closer and burying his face on the crook of his neck to inhale his scent. “Seems like she enjoyed the show.” Akashi hummed as he began leaving butterfly kisses against his collar bone.

This guy…

“Y-you _knew_!” Kuroko exclaimed accusingly as the other continued with his affectionate gesture. “Akashi-kun!”

Akashi pulled back to smile at him innocently. “Knew what?”

“You… are _evil_.”

“So are you for not giving me my kiss. Now come here, Tetsuya. We have plenty of time together now.”

“W-wait! Akashi-kun– _AH_!”

Akashi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Welp, not gonna write another one again… BUT I’M 18 NOW OKAY?!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
